Free Hugs
by xklm
Summary: Aujourd'hui est une mauvaise journée. Aujourd'hui sera une très longue journée. Et si Harry se trompait. Si cette journée s'avérait être un mal pour un bien ?


Aujourd'hui est une mauvaise journée.

Harry le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il recule le plus possible l'heure de sa sortie du lit. Mais ses amis et camarades de dortoirs, eux totalement réveillés, ne le voient pas de cet œil là. Rapidement la seule chose recouvrant la peau du brun n'est autre que son boxer, et c'est dans un soupire désespéré mais résolu qu'il finit par se lever.

- Ça va les gars, je suis debout et prêt à tout affronter !

- En boxer ? sourit Ron.

- Je… Vous n'êtes que de sombres crétins, des véritables traîtres.

- Harry, on a tous participé au jeu, tu as perdu. Tu savais très bien ce qui en résulterait.

- Mais je vais mourir !

- On a tous besoin d'amour.

- Va donc retrouver Hermione, au lieu de me parler d'amour !

Le brun finit par disparaitre dans la salle de bain, avant de se glisser sous l'eau, la tête entre ses mains, pensant déjà à ce qu'il va l'attendre durant les vingt quatre prochaines heures.

Aujourd'hui sera une très longue journée.

Habillé à présent de son uniforme et tenant son sac de cours à la main, il descend rejoindre ses « pseudos » amis qui l'attendent dans la salle commune.

- Harry… Tu sais, j'ai essayé de les en dissuader, mais tu les connais !

- Laisse Hermione, on ne les changera pas !

- Si Neville, Seamus, Dean ou moi avions perdu tu aurais bien ris aussi !

- Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a lancé l'idée, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à tes connaissances de moldus et à ta stupidité de lancer des trucs pareils !

- Merci de me le rappeler Dean.

- Bon…

- Ça va, je vais te la porter ta pancarte.

- Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être l'amour avec tout ça.

- Ron… ta gueule !

L'appelé sourit, avant de délicatement glisser une petite pancarte en carton autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

- T'es beau comme un camion comme ça…

- Je vous déteste !

- Nous aussi on t'aime Harry. Tiens d'ailleurs on va officialiser tout ça en premier, n'est ce pas les gars ?

- Non pas vous…

Sans pouvoir s'échapper le brun se retrouve écrasé entre les bras de tous ses camarades de chambres, même Hermione dans un sourire désolé prend part à ce câlin plutôt déroutant. Relâché après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, Harry reprend sa respiration maudissant ce foutu pari, et cette foutu inscription désormais lisible sur son torse. Et malheureusement les yeux pétillants de toutes les filles Gryffondors présentes dans la salle commune, fixant avec amour cette -stupide- pancarte, n'annoncent rien qui aille.

Et alors que Lavande se rue dans ses bras, il se dit que oui, cette journée sera décidément merdique et vraiment longue.

Après s'être arrêté une bonne trentaine de fois entre sa maison et la grande salle, le voilà désormais à table ses yeux scrutant la nourriture avec aucune envie, en cette belle matinée, de manger ne serait-ce qu'un moindre morceau de pain.

- Allez Harry, fait pas la gueule, sourit un peu !

- Facile à dire. Ça fait à peine 15 minutes que ça a commencé, et j'ai déjà l'impression que toute l'école m'est passée dessus.

- Tu exagères un peu là !

- Mais Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte c'est horrible ! Et moi qui a du mal avec les démonstrations d'affections, alors imagine…

- Je suis sur que cette journée sera un mal pour un bien ! Tu verras…

- Arrête j'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione parler !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Si tu veux…

- Par contre Harry… Désolé mais Cho' arrive !

- Quoi ? A non pas elle, tout sauf elle… Il en est hors de question !

Pas le temps de s'enfuir que la jeune fille est déjà devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cho n'est pas méchante, non elle est même plutôt gentille un peu timide mais le problème c'est qu'elle est surtout collante et obstinée.

- Salut Harry…

- Cho… hum, tu vas bien ?

- Oui mais toi, tu lances une nouvelle mode ?

- Eh bien…

- Peu importe, est-ce que je peux ?

- C'est-à-dire que je…

- C'est bien inscrit « _Free Hugs. Allez-y c'est permis !_ » ?

- Oui mais… Ok, ça va vient.

L'asiatique sourit avant de venir se loger dans les bras ouvert du brun. L'échange dure quelques courtes secondes avant que la belle brune ne se détache d'Harry laissant ses lèvres embrasser doucement la nuque de ce dernier.

- Merci Harry… Bonne journée.

- A toi aussi Cho.

Et alors que cette dernière s'enfuit le rouge aux joues, le Gryffondor laisse sa tête rencontrer la table dans une plainte douloureuse et pleine de détresse.

- Je vais mourir.

- C'état si horrible que ça ? Elle a été pourtant poli, gentille et pas trop dégoulinante d'amour.

- Elle m'a embrassé le cou, et j'ai cru que ses doigts allaient s'enfoncer dans mon dos tellement elle me serrait.

- Pauvre de toi !

- Ron… on ne peut pas, je ne sais pas moi… trouver un autre gage.

- Désolé mec mais c'est trop tard, et puis c'est toi qui a proposé l'idée.

- Je suis si… stupide !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Harry tape une nouvelle fois sa tête contre la table, repensant à ce jeu inutile qu'il a soumis un soir dans le dortoir. Fallait bien fêter la victoire contre les Serpentards comme il se devait non ? Eh bien ce soir là Harry s'était procuré plusieurs bouteilles de Firewhisky qu'il avait réussi à faire pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons. Et d'une manière totalement stupide il avait lancé une sorte de pari, de jeu auquel chacun d'entre eux c'était prêté. Boire le plus possible sans finir la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Encore que Ron et Seamus tienne le coup, d'accord, ces deux là sont habitués à en consommer. Mais que Dean résiste alors qu'il n'en avait jamais but, il ne l'avait pas prévu et encore moins pour Neville. Alors oui ce fut lui qui termina la nuit à vider ses trippes dans les toilettes, sous le regard désolé de Ron, mais rieur des trois autres. Oui il avait vomit alors c'était à lui d'assumer le gage qu'il avait lancé juste avant de commencer à boire, porter une putain de pancarte « Free Hugs » pendant toute une journée de cours et en aucun cas refuser ne serait-ce qu'une demande de câlins.

- Allez Harry… tu verras la journée passeras vite. Maintenant amène-toi on a cours de potion.

- Oh par Merlin j'avais oublié !

- Il manquerait plus que Rogue se jette dans tes bras.

- Très drôle Ron !

- Au moins tu es sur que les Serpentards eux ne vont pas te sauter dessus, rajoute la brune.

- Merci, c'est quand même le seul point positif de cette minable inscription.

Hermione rigole avant de se lever accompagnée de son petit ami et de son meilleur ami pour se diriger vers les cachots.

La rumeur d'un Harry totalement offert pendant la journée entière, s'étant propagée rapidement voilà que désormais les filles faisaient la queue devant ses beaux yeux verts accompagnés à présent par certains garçons.

Pathétique selon Hermione.

Hilarant selon Ron.

Humiliant selon Harry.

Les blagues ne se firent pas attendre, et c'est les larmes aux bords des yeux que Blaise et Pansy étaient allés rejoindre les trois Gryffondors.

- Tu joues à quoi Potter ? avait demandé le métis.

- Harry a voulu jouer avec le feu, il s'est brûlé les ailes. Pris à son propre piège comme on dit.

- Non allez franchement. Tu penses que c'est une solution pour séduire plus de monde ? Si c'est ça en tout cas ça à l'air de marcher.

- Non pas du tout, je m'en passerais bien de toutes ces filles en chaleur. J'ai juste perdu un stupide pari.

- Bien joué !

- Ce sont les idées d'Harry en plus.

- Merde, mec t'es pitoyable.

- Je sais…

- Mais maintenant que t'as l'air rodé, je veux bien moi aussi voir ce que ça fait d'avoir le survivant et maintenant vainqueur dans mes bras.

- Je suis d'accord avec Pansy.

- Ah non pas vous ! Les Serpentards ne font pas ce genre de chose, s'il vous plait !

- Harry tu ne dois refuser personne.

- Ron mais…

Harry finit par soupirer avant d'attirer Pansy dans ses bras, suivit de Blaise. Tous les cinq finissent par éclater de rire, sous le regard surpris et envieux de Draco arrivant dans le couloir.

- Alors Potter apparemment tu nous jouerais un remake du garçon en manque d'amour.

- Très drôle Malfoy.

- Tu devrais essayer Draco, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça d'avoir Harry dans ses bras.

- Cette bonne blague !

Harry rosie gentiment, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la salle de classe qui vient de s'ouvrir. Tout le monde suit, juste après que Blaise se soit prit un coup dans l'épaule par le blond pour avoir fait une intervention de ce genre. « Tu fermes ta gueule compris ? » Blaise n'avait pu que sourire à cette remarque.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Réussir un minimum à s'apprécier ? La guerre change les gens et les rapproche, surtout quand ils étaient du bon côté. Passer beaucoup de temps ensemble entre deux combats permet de se découvrir, de se connaître et de finir par s'apprécier. Les plus faciles d'approches avaient été Blaise et Pansy. Sans vraiment comprendre Draco restait distant, inaccessible. Il gardait cette sorte de respect de classe. Harry n'arrive pas à le cerner, et parfois ça commence sérieusement à l'irriter. La guerre est finit merde, alors qu'il se laisse approcher.

Et puis cette façon qu'a Draco de les observer met Harry totalement mal à l'aise. Il ne comprend pas. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le comprendre.

- J'en peux plus, faut que ça cesse.

- Tu es vraiment un mauvais perdant !

- Ron, ça aurait été toi…

- Non Harry, Ron n'aurait pas perdu, il n'avait même pas intérêt.

- Bref… Il me reste combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'au couvre feu.

- Tuez-moi !

- Je trouve ça excellent comme idée. On devrait faire ce genre de pari dans le dortoir, ça pourrait être marrant de voir Goyle avec une pancarte autour du cou et aucune fille ne désirant se coller à son torse.

- Ou pour Draco, on verrait s'il arrive à battre Harry.

- Pansy eh bien tu rejoins l'humour de Blaise aujourd'hui. Hilarant !

- Peut-être mais toi t'es pas très drôle.

Les trois Serpentards se regardent sous l'œil des trois Gryffondors avant que chacun porte leur regard sur autre chose. Un hoquet de surprise et d'embêtement brise le silence qui s'était installé. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Ron dont les yeux sont rivés sur l'horizon.

- Harry je suis désolé !

- De quoi ?

- Ginny arrive.

- Ah non pas ta sœur… Retenez là pendant que je pars me cacher… Je ne veux pas la voir. Putain Ron, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bah alors Potter, tu te fais farouche avec ta petite amie ?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

- Désolé mec… soupire le roux.

- Mais Ron…

- Salut Harry !

- Ginny… Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

- Ton inscription ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça ? C'est compréhensible non ?

- Mais ça te plait de prendre ses filles dans tes bras, moi dans tout ça ?

- Ginny… nous deux, il n'y a rien, je te les déjà dis plusieurs fois !

- On s'est embrassé, et puis toi tu…

- Tu m'as embrassé Ginny, et tu as des sentiments… La guerre m'a fait réfléchir, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas être désagréable alors, s'il te plait arrête Ginny, on en a déjà parlé ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas -compris.

- Harry…

- Ginny je pense que tu devrais y aller, soupire son frère.

La rousse s'enfuit retenant ses larmes, alors que le brun se retourne vers Draco qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis l'arrivée de la plus jeune des Weasley. A la vue des deux émeraudes il détourne le regard, se levant.

- Je vous laisse à votre jeu intellectuel, j'ai un devoir à rendre en arithmancie.

- Draco, reste encore un peu… ton devoir est pour la semaine prochaine.

- Très cher Blaise, je ne fais pas les choses à la dernière minute moi.

- Bien comme tu veux, on se rejoint au diné, à la grande salle.

- Oui à tout à l'heure !

Harry regarde la silhouette de Draco s'éloigner au loin, fixant sa chevelure blonde voletant au vent. Quelques secondes plus tard il finit par retourner son attention sur ses amis.

- Ron pour ta sœur je suis désolé… tu sais je ne veux pas la…

- Laisse Harry… Tu as essayé, elle a juste du mal à comprendre.

- Merci… Bon je vais aller m'enfermer quelque part, pour éviter tout ce monde.

- Interdis.

- Ce n'était pas dans le deal donc j'ai tous les droits.

- Tu triches…

- Non, non… A tout à l'heure.

Le brun sourit face aux remarques de Ron, avant de s'enfuir rapidement vers le château.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Harry se repose, ses yeux fixant l'horizon et le soleil sur le point de se coucher à une heure aussi tardive. Il était resté deux heures dans le dortoir avant de descendre pour le diner. Le calme avait de nouveau laissé place à la tempête alors qu'une troupe de filles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle s'étaient jeté sur lui. Free Hugs avait-il dis en souriant alors qu'il avait juste envie de vomir. Leurs yeux trop maquillés, leurs lèvres trop rosies, leur parfum trop fort, ça le dégoutait ça le répugnait. C'était à croire qu'il détestait réellement le sexe féminin. Alors rapidement après le repas il était retourné en haut et avait cette fois opté pour la tour d'astronomie, endroit rarement fréquenté et avec une vue magnifique sur le parc.

Il est vrai qu'en y repensant, lui et les filles ça n'avait pas été trop ça. Embrasser Cho' l'avait plus rebuté qu'autre chose, et il avait malheureusement confondu une amourette avec le sentiment fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny. Aucune fille depuis ne l'avait attiré, ne l'avait envouté. Pas la moindre envie, pas le moindre désir, pas le moindre sentiment.

Tout ce qui l'obsède à ce moment c'est l'attitude de Malfoy, cette manière qu'il a de rester loin de lui, de l'observer, de garder ses yeux fixer sur son corps, de passer du temps avec eux sans parler, de sourire tout en gardant son air froid. Le Malfoy d'avant sans l'être.

- Eh bien alors Potter, tu te caches de toutes tes admiratrices ? C'est pas légal ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ?

- J'aime bien venir là avant de commencer ma ronde.

- Ta ronde ? Il est quelle heure ?

- 21h45 exactement.

- Le couvre feu est donc dans 15 minutes.

- Oui, et tu ne devrais pas être là.

- Je préfère faire perdre des points à ma maison, plutôt que de retourner à ma salle commune, où en quelques minutes je suis capable d'avoir toutes les Gryffondors sur le dos.

- Tu te prends pour un tombeur Potter ?

- Non… Non pas du tout. C'est juste, je ne les comprends pas, je n'ai rien de spécial.

- Tu es Harry Potter.

Le brun ne répond rien, après tout c'est vrai, il est Harry Potter, il ne le sait que trop bien, 18 années que ce nom lui pourrit la vie. Les deux camarades se fixent un instant avant que Draco ne s'assit lui aussi sur la fenêtre d'en face.

- Pourquoi, alors que tu te caches ici, n'enlèves tu pas cette pancarte ? Tu as l'air ridicule.

- Procédé magique, elle ne disparaîtra qu'au couvre feu.

- Tu as des idées stupides.

- Je sais.

Blanc. Draco porte son regard sur l'extérieur, admirant maintenant le ciel ou quelques étoiles se mettent déjà à briller. Harry se lève, s'approchant doucement du blond, pour venir s'appuyer contre le mur juste à côté du Serpentard.

- Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir. Le temps de rentrer, ta pancarte disparaitra.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, tu pourrais aussi bien t'entendre avec nous comme Blaise et Pansy le font, mais tu laisses cette distance. Je ne comprends pas, je ne te comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Tu…Tu me détestes.

- Potter…

- Alors c'est ça… On pourrait pourtant devenir ami !

- Je ne te déteste pas.

Harry sursaute, alors qu'il rencontre les yeux bleus gris de Draco qui le fixe. Merde est-ce qu'il a bien entendu ? Ce crétin ne le déteste pas ! Mais alors c'est quoi son problème ? Malfoy reste vraiment un mystère pour lui. Ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, sa peau pâle, son regard électrisant, sa démarche contrôlée, son sourire énigmatique, sa classe. Tout chez lui est illisible mais reste appréciable.

Et ses yeux fixant toujours le visage de Draco, Harry se rend compte que ce mystère est foutrement attirant. Cet aura qu'il émet est dingue, complètement dingue. Alors malgré lui Harry sourit, parce que Draco ne le déteste pas et s'en comprendre ça lui fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, sa lui fait accélérer sa respiration, et ça le fait se sentir bien, totalement bien.

- Je ne te déteste pas non plus.

Draco, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, sursaute. Son regard porté sur l'horizon, il sourit simplement. Harry vient se poster juste à côté lui, souriant également.

- Bien je vais y aller, bonne fin de soirée Malfoy.

Harry qui attend une réponse qui ne vient pas, finit par soupirer et se détourner pour se diriger vers la sortie de la tour. Le couvre feu est dans à peine trois minutes. Le temps qu'il rentre il sera tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

Mais il a à peine le temps de faire trois pas que la main de Draco s'agrippe à son poignet et que sans réellement comprendre il se retrouve dans ses bras. Harry reste figé quelques secondes avant de comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passe. Draco l'enlace fermement, une de ses mains dans le haut de son dos alors que l'autre est placée juste au dessus de ses reins. Le brun frissonne alors qu'il sent le nez du blond dans son cou, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes de réflexion Harry ne le repousse pas. Il glisse à son tour ses mains dans son dos et le sert un peu plus fortement enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure blonde.

Et comme un truc irréel le temps semble s'arrêter. Harry perd pieds et ressert d'avantage son emprise sur son partenaire, humant un peu plus fortement l'odeur émanant de sa nuque. C'est dingue, totalement dingue. Ça le rend haletant, ça le rend tremblant. Son cœur semble exploser. Il ne peut plus le lâcher, il ne veut pas le lâcher. Son corps semble si lourd, totalement enivrer par cette emprise que Draco exerce sur lui. Merde il se sent tellement bien, comme jamais.

Sans pouvoir résister il remonte une de ses mains dans la nuque du Serpentard, caressant doucement sa peau de ses doigts. Draco sursaute, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il se passe. Doucement il relâche la pression se recule, le rouge lui montant aux joues, avant de se détourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Tu devrais rentrer à ta salle commune Harry…

- Je… Oui.

Harry baisse la tête, ses yeux rencontrant son torse. La pancarte a disparu, le couvre feu dépassé. Il le savait alors il aurait pu briser cette étreinte mais non, parce qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. C'était différent. Ce n'était pas forcé, non, presque naturel, désiré, voulu. Il aurait même souhaité qu'elle se poursuive, mais non. Alors il sourit timidement, attendant un regard de Draco mais rien. Alors il se détourne doucement et s'en va encore totalement amorphe de cette étreinte qu'il vient d'échanger avec le blond.

Harry était rentré dans la salle commune sans parler à personne et était directement aller se coucher. Les gars étaient montés à sa suite, essayant de l'interroger, mais rien. Le lendemain n'avait guère était mieux, il s'était levé en retard, avait glissé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, et avait couru jusqu'à la grande salle rejoindre ses amis s'en être capable de manger et d'aligner deux mots.

Depuis cette soirée une semaine était passée, et Harry a gardé cette attitude distraite et en retrait. La seule chose qu'il a en ce moment en tête, c'est ce « pseudo » câlin qu'il a partagé avec Draco. Oui ce prénom qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête, les sensations de ses bras l'entourant, de ses mains dans son dos, de son souffle brûlant contre sa peau, et de son odeur lui embrouillant le cerveau. Il n'y a que ça qu'il arrive à ressentir, Il n'y a qu'à ça qu'il arrive à penser.

Merde, ça veut dire quoi putain ? Pourquoi ça lui chamboule autant le cœur ?

Malheureusement pas le temps de comprendre d'avantage, de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressent en cette début de matinée, que les trois Serpentards font leur entrer dans la grande salle. Harry, déjà à sa table avec ses deux meilleurs amis, son assiette devant les yeux totalement vide, relève brutalement la tête et se met à fixer le blond avançant vers sa table. Après quelques secondes leur regard s'accroche s'en pouvoir se lâcher.

- Harry t'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours, enfin surtout depuis cette journée « Free Hugs », il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Non… non ça va.

- Ecoute, avec les gars on est désolé, on aurait peut-être pas du te forcer.

- Ron ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Rien de grave.

Harry sourit vaguement avant de se lever sans rien avoir mangé. Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, le week-end. Pas de cours, alors le brun veut juste s'isoler un peu, réfléchir à tout ça, peut-être même oublier. Il veut juste comprendre, se comprendre.

Allongé sous un arbre depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, Harry réfléchit. L'ombre le protège du soleil tapant, ses yeux sont fermés et il respire doucement ses pensées dirigées vers une seule chose, la soirée dans la tour d'astronomie.

Pourquoi Malfoy l'a-t-il pris contre lui comme ça ? Pourquoi autant de tendresse ? Harry ne comprend pas, il se sent totalement perdu. Et pourtant il a tellement apprécié. Qu'est ce qu'il a aimé, et qu'est ce qu'il aimerait l'avoir là à côté de lui pour pouvoir se poser contre son torse et respirer son odeur qui le hante depuis cette fameuse soirée. Le brun finit par soupirer bruyamment, se rendant compte qu'il est complètement perdu.

Il n'a jamais été attiré par des filles, alors oui peut-être qu'il est gay, peut-être que c'est Draco la solution, peut-être que c'est lui qui est capable de lui faire retourner le cœur, et qui l'a déjà fait. Oui peut-être que c'est ça la logique. Draco, Draco et Draco.

Son parfum, sa présence, son regard. Il veut tout ça, là maintenant. Et juste pour ça il aimerait taper sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre d'à côté.

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Le brun sursaute, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans les deux iris marron de sa meilleure amie.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais…

- Hermione… ça va c'est juste…

- Juste quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me pose pas mal de questions.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose la dernière fois avant que tu rentres dans le dortoir ?

- Je…

Mais alors qu'Harry allait s'expliquer, Ron, Blaise, Pansy et…Draco arrive. Le dernier un peu plus en retrait.

- Hermione fait des infidélités à son petit ami ? sourit le métis.

- Non on discutait simplement. Mais on continuera plus tard, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Hm…Ouai.

Mais le brun n'écoute plus vraiment, ses yeux sont fixés sur le visage pâle du blond, alors que doucement ses joues rougissent. Il se sent mal à l'aise, et pourtant il aimerait que ses amis disparaissent pour qu'il ne se retrouve en tête à tête qu'avec Draco.

- Harry tu nous écoutes?

- Désolé vous disiez ?

- Le survivant n'est plus avec nous ? rigole Pansy.

- Et encore ce n'est rien là, ça dure depuis une semaine. Il est totalement ailleurs.

- Ça t'a retourné le cerveau d'avoir eu autant de filles à tes pieds ?

- Non pas trop…non.

- Enfin t'inquiète pas on a le même de notre côté.

- Pardon ?

- Draco est complètement amorphe en ce moment.

- Bah alors la fouine, petite baisse ? s'exclame Ron.

- Ton humour me ferait presque rire Weasel.

- Non pas une petite baisse. Ce sont les avances d'Olivier Dubois qui lui font de l'effet et qui le perturbent.

- Ta gueule Blaise.

Mais trop tard le mal est fait. Harry relève brutalement la tête, ses poings se serrant violement, alors qu'il cherche un endroit où poser son regard. L'atmosphère se fait d'un coup oppressante, sa respiration se fait haletante, son cœur bat vite trop vite. Il a mal, putain qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir mal. Hermione l'observe du coin de l'œil ne disant rien alors que Ron se sent d'un coup plus intéressé.

- Dubois s'intéresse à toi ?

- Ils se sont déjà vus plusieurs fois à Prés au Lard. Et la dernière fois, il l'a carrément invité au chaudron baveur pour boire un verre…en tête à tête !

- C'est du sérieux ?

- Moi je trouve que ça se présente bien, sourie Pansy.

- Putain mais fermez là, s'énerve Draco.

Malheureusement Harry est déjà debout, ses mains essuyant maladroitement son jean et sa robe de sorcier, avant de ramasser son sac.

- Harry tu vas où ?

- Je…Je dois… Je…J'y vais, à plus tard !

- Mais Harry…

Chacun se regarde, des questions plein les yeux. Tous sauf Draco, qui fixe de ses yeux gris la silhouette du brun disparaître à l'entrée du château.

Oublier, respirer. Voilà sur quoi Harry se concentre depuis une heure. Accouder à une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, le brun fixe l'horizon sans essayer de penser à ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Olivier et Draco. Olivier et Draco. Putain.

Pourquoi cette foutue étreinte alors ? Pourquoi toute cette tendresse, cette sensation d'importance ? Merde. Lui qui avait commencé à se comprendre, lui qui avait su déchiffrer son cœur. S'imaginer des choses, en ressentir d'autres. Tout est apparu, devenu clair en quelques secondes, et tout disparait et se brise en quelques minutes.

Hors de lui Harry frappe violement le mur de son pied dans une plainte douloureuse.

- Ce mur ne t'a rien fait Potter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?

Un blanc s'installe alors que le blond vient se poser juste à côté du brun, ses yeux fixés sur son visage.

- Hermione et Ron te cherchent.

- Tu savais où je serais, pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dis ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure. Merde à quoi joue donc Malfoy ? N'est-il pas déjà assez perdu pour que le blond en rajoute ? Faut-il en plus qu'il se foute de lui ? Le brun s'en veut d'être aussi faible, et le parfum de Draco lui montant à la tête n'arrange rien. S'il se laissait aller, il se jetterait dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans son cou, humant fortement son odeur à s'en faire perdre la tête, et agrippant de ses doigts son pull en laine avant de les laisser glisser sur sa peau.

- Blaise et Pansy exagèrent beaucoup les choses, il n'y a rien entre Olivier et moi. J'ai juste accepté par politesse son invitation. Il n'y a rien, vraiment rien…

Harry semble perdre pied, son cœur se fait plus léger, ses mains se décrispent et doucement il sourit.

- Tu devrais retrouver Granger et Weasley, ils s'inquiètent sur ton état.

- Je vais bien… je vais mieux.

Draco sourit à son tour, alors que le brun est déjà en train de quitter la pièce, retrouvant cette sensation de bien être qu'il avait eu peur de perdre.

Mercredi soir. Harry et Ron sont tranquillement assis devant le feu de cheminée dans leur salle commune, une partie d'échec devant les yeux. Hermione les regarde de loin, un bouquin intellectuel sur ses genoux.

- Echec et mat.

- Je prends ma revanche, on en refait une.

- C'est la sixième revanche que tu prends Harry, rigole le roux.

- Peu importe. Je réussirais bien un jour par te battre.

- Si t'y crois… Enfin… C'est les vacances dans une semaine, et je pensais que tu pouvais venir à la maison, Hermione a déjà dis oui elle.

- Oh… je n'osais pas te le demander.

- D'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi je propose, de toute façon c'est ta maison aussi, et il n'était pas concevable que tu ailles passer tes deux semaines ailleurs qu'au Terrier.

- Merci…

- J'en ai parlé à Hermione, je pensais qu'on pourrait inviter Blaise, Pansy et Draco pendant quelques jours, cinq exactement. Tu sais la période pendant laquelle mes parents vont voir Charlie avec Ginny et George.

- Tu n'y vas pas ?

- « Tu dois te concentrer sur tes examens Ronald » voilà ce qu'a dis ma chère mère. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Oui, hum ok… d'accord… ça peut être sympa.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non.

- Ouf… parce que je leur avais déjà soumis l'idée, j'attendais ta réponse pour leur redire.

- Tu pourras leur dire que c'est d'accord.

Ron sourit et finit par soupirer un énième Echec et mat. Harry jette l'éponge et laisse le roux retrouver sa petite amie en s'éclipsant hors de sa maison. Oui c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, mais il veut le voir, alors il se dit que peut-être que la tour d'astronomie fera à nouveau bien les choses.

Sur le chemin Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu comme un idiot, passer cinq jours en dehors de Poudlard, au terrier, avec Draco… c'est dingue, inespéré. Il se sent vaguement comme une collégienne inquiète à l'idée de donner son premier baiser. Alors qu'il n'est sur de rien. Enfin si il est sur de lui, mais peut-être qu'au fond il se fait des idées et que Draco ne veut seulement que son amitié. Ouai merde le con, il n'y avait pas pensé à ça. L'amitié. Alors il se sent encore plus stupide, d'avoir tout inventé, tout espéré et ça lui fait drôlement mal. Mais malgré tout il s'assoit sur le pavé froid de la tour d'astronomie, ses yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée, espérant le voir arriver et retrouver ce petit bonheur qu'il plait tant à découvrir dans les bras du blond. Mais le pire c'est qu'il espère surtout y trouver cette réciprocité, qui le fait tant souffrir. Foutue attente, foutues questions qui envahissent sa tête, foutue obsession qui fait battre plus vite son cœur. Foutue Draco Malfoy.

- Potter… Ne pas te voir m'aurait étonné.

- Je peux y aller si tu préfères.

Pas de réponse. Les mains d'Harry tremblent par peur de comprendre la réponse traduisant ce silence. Son cœur se serre douloureusement mais il parvient quand même à se lever.

- Reste.

Le brun se retourne, apercevant dans la noirceur de la nuit la silhouette du blond assise, contre le mur à l'opposé d'où il se trouve. Il sourit timidement, une vague explosion de joie se répandant dans ses veines, avant de se rasseoir et de fixer son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Olivier.

- Oh…

- Je lui ai dis que je préférais qu'on ne se voit plus, qu'on soit de simples amis.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'éclairent, alors que doucement sa respiration s'accélère. Ses doigts se mettent à triturer son t-shirt, signe du stresse qui l'envahit. Merde, Draco est en face de lui, et les sensations qui le parcourent le rongent tellement qu'il est incapable de dire ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot, et le regard perçant que le blond porte sur lui n'arrange rien, mais alors rien du tout.

Pourquoi tout à l'air aussi compliqué ? Qu'il dise quelque chose, il doit dire quelque chose absolument.

- On va passer les vacances ensemble…

- C'est une proposition Potter ?

Draco rigole doucement, alors que le sang va violement faire rougir les joues du brun. Quelle connerie a-t-il encore sorti là ?

- Non enfin… Ron m'a dis que…

- Je sais.

- Et tu vas venir ?

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus.

- Oui.

- Alors je viendrais.

Un nouveau silence prend place entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry se sent mal à l'aise parce qu'il sait qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de fort entre eux. Mais il ne sait pas quoi, et il ne sait pas comment décoincer cette situation.

Mais alors que la soirée où son cœur a chaviré, passe en boucle dans sa tête, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Oui voilà et si c'était ça la solution. Rapidement il sort un stylo trainant toujours dans sa poche et griffonne maladroitement deux mots dans la paume de sa main, sous le regard surpris et interrogatif de Draco. Puis les deux émeraudes se relèvent et éclairent à nouveau la nuit alors que, le cœur battant à un rythme affolant, il déplie ses doigts découvrant la paume de sa main à la vue de Draco. Ce dernier écarquille violement les yeux, avant de se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure et de se lever pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté d'Harry.

Puis la timidité reprend le dessus. Le brun s'enfoncerait presque dans le mur alors que le blond garde les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Mais ce dernier, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, attrape la main du Gryffondor pour retracer de ses doigts les huit lettres d'imprimeries formant deux mots, « free hugs ». Il sourit alors qu'il sent Harry frissonner sous son touché, alors doucement il pose sa tête sur son épaule nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

Harry soupire de bien être, retrouvant enfin la sérénité qui l'avait envahit la dernière fois. Oui il se sent bien, et plus que de raison même. L'odeur de Draco l'entourant, il a cette dingue impression de respirer de nouveau. Alors puisque le blond a fait le premier pas, il va faire le second. Ses bras viennent entourer la taille du Serpentard, le plaquant d'avantage à lui, son torse contre son épaule, sa tête dans sa nuque, ses doigts retraçant les courbes de son corps dans un rythme cardiaque effréné.

Cette étreinte, ce câlin, cette chose indescriptible se passe en silence, ou n'a que pour seul bruit deux respirations haletantes, ou des mains courant sur la peau de l'autre. Et tout ceci dure une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que Draco ne se dégage calmement des bras du survivant.

- Je dois aller faire ma ronde… et tu dois aller te coucher.

- Non, pas tout de suite.

- Harry…

- Ok… d'accord.

Alors le brun finit par se lever, un peu contrarié et déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'avantage de ce petit bonheur. Mais Draco qui l'enlace par derrière lui fait vite oublier tout ça. Ses mains viennent se loger sur son torse, son menton sur son épaule, leurs doigts enlacés… le moment peut sembler parfait… il l'est.

Les doigts du Serpentard finissent par glisser sous le pull du brun, alors que celui-ci sursaute.

- Draco qu'est-ce que…

- Hey panique pas…Ton odeur sur ton pull, je veux juste ça…

- Alors prend-le…

Liant geste à la parole, il enlève la couche de vêtement le recouvrant pour la déposer sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Draco sourit, enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque du brun pour y déposer rapidement ses lèvres et finit par enrouler son écharpe autour du cou d'Harry.

- Draco…

- Allez, laisse-moi faire mon rôle de préfet en chef.

- A demain…

- Dors bien.

Cette nuit là, Harry s'endort habillé de son boxer et de l'écharpe verte et argent dans laquelle il respire fortement.

Assis à table dans la grande salle, l'écharpe des serpentard enroulé autour de son cou, Harry ne prête guère attention à tous les regards posés sur lui. Hermione le fixe un sourire ornant ses lèvres alors que Ron les regarde tour à tour cherchant des réponses.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

- Hm oui pourquoi ?

- Juste… l'écharpe, c'est celle d'une Serpentarde ? demande Ron.

- Non… d'un serpentard.

- Oh…

- Tu nous avais pas dis que…

- Est-ce que on pourrait juste en parler à un autre moment ?

- Est-ce que c'est… Draco ? interroge à son tour Hermione.

- Je… Ouai.

Harry finit par se lever et quitter la grande salle, se dirigeant vers sa maison pour récupérer ses cours avant de retrouver ses amis dans le parc où, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous. Tout ceci annonce des interrogations auxquelles il ne veut pas répondre, et des explications qu'il ne veut pas donner. Mais alors qu'il vient de récupérer ce dont il a besoin dans le dortoir, il se dirige quand même vers l'extérieur du château, parce qu'Hermione et Ron sont ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils ont le droit de savoir.

- Sympa ton écharpe Potter.

Le brun sursaute se retournant pour faire face à Draco qui s'avance tranquillement vers lui.

- Le vert et Argent te va plutôt bien.

- J'aime bien aussi.

Le blond sourit, avant d'attraper une des mains d'Harry pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Ron et Hermione ont compris que l'écharpe t'appartenait.

- Et ?

- Ils n'ont rien dis.

- D'accord, mais toi tu leur as dis quoi ?

- Rien de plus, pourquoi tu voulais que je leur dise quoi…exactement ?

- Harry…

- Qu'on est ami ?

- Ami ? Je pensais que…

C'est au tour d'Harry de sourire, resserrant d'avantage ses doigts sur ceux de Draco pour l'attirer contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans sa nuque.

- Tu penses bien…

- Harry…

- Je vais le leur dire alors.

- Leur dire quoi ?

- Eh bien tu sais…

- Dis le moi !

- Qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous… Qu'on est…hm…ensemble.

Harry avait dit ça tout en regardant Draco dans les yeux. Le blond sourit timidement, son regard pétillant. Dans un geste commun ils se rapprochent doucement pour venir sceller leurs lèvres, dans un baisé simple mais qui veut dire pour chacun deux beaucoup de choses.

- Je dois rejoindre Ron et Hermione dehors, tu viens où tu…

- Je viens…

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre dans le parc, Harry et Draco se dirigent vers l'endroit où les attendent les deux Gryffondors rejoints un peu plus tôt par les deux serpentard. Sous le regard amoureux de Ginny devant laquelle ils passent, le blond glisse ses doigts dans la main du brun, leur provoquant à tous les deux un énième sourire complice.

Un peu plus loin, une pancarte autour du cou Goyle s'approche d'un groupe de Serdaigle, les bras grands ouvert, deux mots à la bouche, « Free Hugs ».

* * *

**Hm voilà... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Une petite idée comme ça qui m'est venu. **

**Pour certaines je pense qu'elles trouveront ça un peu rapide, mais j'aime comme ça. Le coup de foudre existe non ? Si ici on peut parler de "coup de foudre"... **

**Enfin, review?**


End file.
